Settling for Unpredictable
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Set after 2.02 Morality Bites. For the first time ever since she had returned to the now after their little jump in the future, she released her worries of what might come.


The swing-set swayed gently back and forth to the soft breeze. Prue Halliwell sighed as she halted and watched it for a moment before stepping closer to it in the high grass. It had now been over a month since she had last come here. For one reason or another after their jump to the future and after she had seen what would really become of her in ten years' time, she had felt the urge to return to that spot she and Andy had shared. She wished she could have turned to him instead, but that wasn't possible.

Prue Halliwell didn't believe much in sitting at a tombstone in the graveyard. You could physically be closest to the person you had lost there, but she didn't particularly _feel _closer to Andy Trudeau at all at the graveyard. The way in which her insides clenched uncomfortably here told another story. She had good reasons for not having had the strength to visit the place until that day. It held so many memories from long lost times. A sad smile crossed Prue's features as she sat down in the middle of the swing-set and thought of her first kiss with Andy right there more than a decade ago now.

Curling her legs under her, she let a bit of magic male the swing sway back and forth again, soothing her even if the sadness overtaking her as she sat there alone had settled into her core and seemed impossible to soothe. She still loved him as much as she had done that day when they had shared a first kiss. Blinking, the salty tears that had been swimming in her eyes since she had come to the clearing in the woods began running down her cheeks slowly. A sob escaped her at the feeling of loneliness that overwhelmed her, for she had never come there before without Andy in her entire life, and now she would always have to be alone if she came back. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears, held her both hands over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds of her pained sobs. She had been the oldest, had dedicated her childhood to taking care of her younger sisters. She had always had to be the strict one, to tell them to be home on time and consider the consequences of their actions for them. Piper had been easily manageable, but Phoebe, six years younger than her, had been a handful in her days… She had always had to be the tough one, but it didn't change the fact that the loss of Andy, possibly the only man she had ever really loved, had broken something deep inside her.

Ever since she had seen what she would later turn into and had come back to the now, there had been a nagging feeling swirling inside her, wondering if she might have been another person in a decade's time had Andy not been killed by a demon. She remembered what he had said, about not being able to deal with a witch, one day wanting to have a more normal life with a non-magical woman. She had understood him. She wasn't entirely sure if she could deal with her destiny of maybe having to chase warlocks in her fifties still either. She knew that he had still loved her more than anything. It would have been less hard had they moved on already from their broken relationship by the time he died, but that wasn't so. They had still loved each other, had still wanted each other, their decision based solely on what they had thought they might want in the future… The future Andy wasn't going to have now. Hadn't it been a stupid decision? Wouldn't it have been smarter had they stayed together for happiness now, love each other now, and worry about later later? Their time apart seemed like such a waste now, lost time that would never be given back to them.

Prue's eyes opened as she felt a warm weight settle beside her on the swing, but… no one was there, it seemed. For just a second, Prue's heart raced in panic, but then she felt a touch upon her jaw line and settled. Only one man ever had touched her like that, and as she realized this in light of where they were, she settled back against the swing-set, relaxed again. "Is it always gonna be you and me?"

_"I love you, Prue."_

In any other circumstances, the oldest Charmed one would have been weary of whether what she had heard had been real to begin with and if so where it had come from, but she wasn't all that worried now. She had recognized his voice, and she couldn't say where it had come from, but that was all right as well. For the first time ever since she had returned to the now after their little jump in the future, she released her worries of what might come. A little more than a year ago now, she had never thought to see Andy again nor have him say that he loved her again. The future was maybe not as predictable as it sometimes might seem, despite magic. It could be altered and changed for the better. She would most definitely stop herself from becoming a blonde.


End file.
